Kreasi Kornblatt
Kreasi Kornblatt (April 20, 1913–June 3, 1993) was a Greatian physical educator, physician, sports coach and innovator. He is best known for creating the sport of bladeball, which has become the national sport of Greatia since its creation. Early life Kornblatt was born in Duesburg, Scovrida in 1913 to parents of Greatian descent. He attended the University of Duesburg, where he trained to become a physician and physical educator. He graduated with a degree in physiology and medical science in 1935, and moved to Zeneli, Izbash to train. Creation of Bladeball In 1940, Kornblatt realized that Greatia lacked a proper sport played on a national level, as sports were barely played in Greatia. He decided that he did not want to encourage the adoption of already existing sports; to combat this lack of sports, the creation of a new, Greatian sport was needed. He developed the sport of bladeball with a team of experts from 1941 to 1945. The sport became increasingly popular in 1946, and the Greatian Bladeball League (GBL) was created in 1947 for this sport. Six teams were established, based in six different cities in Greatia, and the inaugural season was played from May 5 to June 20, 1947. The Kreasi Cup was created as a championship trophy given to the winner of the GBL season. The cup was named in honor of Kornblatt. Kornblatt served as the second Commissioner of the GBL, following James Hardie, whom Kornblatt chose to fill that position. Hardie was a long-time associate of Kornblatt, and helped develop bladeball. Hardie served from 1947 until his death in 1955, and Kornblatt himself became Commissioner, serving from 1956–1989. Following his resignation, a board of officials would now have to vote on who would be the next commissioner. Alex Kaplin succeeded Kornblatt, serving as Commissioner from 1990–1999, serving through Kornblatt's death in 1993. A special ceremony was arranged by the entire GBL, led by Kaplin, in honor of Kornblatt after his death. Death and legacy Kornblatt reported having sharp pains in his upper left side on the night of June 2, 1993. He was escorted to Duesburg National Medical Center, a renowned hospital in downtown Duesburg, where Kornblatt resided. The condition turned out to be a ruptured spleen. Doctors worked to save Kornblatt but could not, as the harmful substances had already spread throughout his body. Kornblatt died in the hospital on the morning of June 3, 1993, at the age of 80. Following Kornblatt's death, all games played for the remainder of the 1993 season hosted a moment of silence before the start of each game, in honor of Kornblatt. No games were played from June 3–6, 1993. Alex Kaplin, third Commissioner of the GBL, hosted a ceremonial funeral service for Kornblatt, which took place in the Rockers Arena on June 4. An estimated 31,000 people attended this service. The Feldis Shippers winners of the 1993 Kreasi Cup, held a ceremony in honor of Kornblatt following their win. See Also *Commissioner of the GBL *Greatian Bladeball League *Bladeball Category:Bladeball Category:Notable people Category:GBL